Modern Warfare: Vengeance
by Sanguin19
Summary: Set MW2... Lt. Kate 'Phantom' Allen was considering leaving the Army once she returned from her current tour in Afghanistan, however, her mind is soon changed when she hears of her younger brother's murder at the hands of the global terrorist, Makarov...
1. Prologue

**Modern Warfare: Vengeance (Revised 2013 version)**

**Summary: Set MW2... Lt. Kate 'Archangel' Allen was considering leaving the Army once she returned from her current tour in Afghanistan, however, her mind is soon changed when she hears of her younger brother's murder at the hands of the global terrorist, Makarov… Rated T for Language, Violence and Blood/Gore (After all it is about War lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING other than my OC **

**A/N: This is a Revision of my other fic under this name, I changed it because it was getting a little depressing and I also wanted to add a little romance into it which I couldn't do with my other OC as she'd watched her fiancé die and it wouldn't be fair if she began getting friendly with another guy after that lol so let me know what you think…**

**Prologue**

**1****st**** LT. Kate 'Archangel' Allen**

**US Army Rangers**

**Fort Benning, Georgia, US **

**Day 0**

**9:00am**

Today was the day.

After three days of preparing her combat gear, packing her personal effects and updating her will it was eventually time for her sixth and final deployment in Afghanistan, she had already decided that if she made it back from this tour then she'd be retiring from the military; after fourteen long years in the military she had finally begun to think about choosing a different and slightly safer career, she was thinking about applying for the New York Police Department but that would depend on if and how she came back from this deployment…

She had spent nearly half an hour double and triple checking her combat gear and her most beloved item, her L115A3 sniper rifle that she'd used through her entire career as a sniper with the 75th Rangers, after her first tour she wrote the saying: _"Who hit John?" _on the butt in permanent marker and had maintained it through all the years as a personal joke. With the final checks done she headed out to the base's runway to regroup with her squad who were all waiting to get onto the C-130 aircraft…

"Morning, Kate" one of the men, Staff Sergeant Henry "Henno" Dixon let on to her as he stood watching the others in the unit as they relaxed a little before it was time to get on the plane, 'Henno' had been in the army about the same time as she had and would have most likely reached the same rank as she had but a little indiscretion between him and their current C.O saw that he stayed a sergeant while she moved a little above him, luckily he held no ill-will towards her as they had been friends since Boot camp.

"Henno" she nodded with a smile as she headed over to where he was stood with his M4a1 slung over one shoulder and his gear on the other "How's it going?" she asked him as she looked out at the others.

"Same as usual" he smirked "they can't wait to get out there, do their job and hopefully come back in one piece" he added with a slightly more serious tone.

"Don't we all?" Kate replied with a small sigh "How's Louisa and the kids?" she asked just to make conversation as it'd be another few minutes before they could even get on the plane.

"Not too bad" he replied "the twins are starting elementary school next month and Nikki will be taking her exams in two weeks" he informed her with a smirk "So Lou's got a lot to keep her busy while we're overseas" he sighed a little as he ran his hand over his fresh, red, buzz-cut hair "How's Joe?" he asked her with a yawn as they waited.

"He's doing pretty well" she replied as she set her duffle bag on the tarmac "He's currently stationed at Firebase Phoenix, so we'll be seeing him shortly" she smirked a little as she knelt down to make sure her duffle bag was fastened properly, she tugged at each of the straps several times to be sure before she finally nodded with approval and stood up.

"I swear you have some of the weirdest pre-deployment rituals" Henno chuckled slightly as he shook his head a little.

"It's a new bag" she smirked "I didn't have time to test it out thoroughly" there was a low humming sound in the distance that was approaching fast and getting louder at the same time "Sounds like our rides here" she sighed as her nerves began to set in upon seeing the C-130 aircraft coming in to land, she watched silently as the aircrafts wheels hit the tarmac, rolled and eventually came to a stop a little farther down the runway before she glanced at Henno "Guess this is it, the final deployment" she sighed as she could hear the other NCO's getting the troops in order to get onto the aircraft.

"Aye" Henno replied "Let's hope it's a tour to remember…in a good way" he added as they began to follow the others towards the plane.

"I hope so" she smiled slightly, they reached the foot of the aircraft's ramp and waited while the last few enlisted soldiers were assigned to their seats, Kate had only just set one of her feet onto the ramp when a voice echoed over top the engines of the C-130…

"LT Allen!" Kate turned to see a soldier sprinting towards her direction.

"Yes, Corporal Palmetto?" she replied as the soldier got closer "What is it?"

"Colonel Sinclair wants to see you in his office right away, Ma'am" he told her with a salute.

"Seriously?" she asked with a slightly narked tone "Did he say what it's about?"

"No, Ma'am" Palmetto replied "He just said that it was 'urgent'" Kate let out a sigh.

"Fine, let's go" she told Palmetto before looking back at Henno "Let Captain Kramer know, he'll be here soon…and good luck" she instructed him as she turned and followed the soldier with her gear still slung over her shoulder.

"Got it" Henno replied as he walked off into the plane, Kate wandered back across the tarmacked runway towards the buildings that she'd only recently left to get ready for her deployment, she was still feeling nervous as she'd rarely taken the trip to see the Base Commander the last time she'd actually been to see him in his office was when she was promoted to the rank of 1st Lieutenant last year and even then she was nervous but not as bad as now, after about five minutes of walking in the stuffy corridors they finally reached the Colonel's office.

"Good luck, Ma'am" Palmetto told her before leaving

"Thanks" she nodded as she knocked on the hard surface of the door and waited, she still tried to think of why Sinclair would have asked to see her at such short notice as those few seconds passed in what seemed to be a life time she eventually heard the voice she'd been so nervous about…

"Come in" the gruff voice called from inside the room, Kate took a deep breath to calm her nerves…

"Here we go…"

**A/N: Hey, sorry this has taken so long it's just that I've been tied up with my other project for my Walking Dead fic ****(If you like the Walking Dead check it out: 'Citizen Soldier')**** anyhow back to the MW subject, I've tried to give you guys a 'taster' of my new character Kate ****(Who will be replacing Elena in my other one)****…I hope you guys find it to your liking once I get the first main chapter up right after this…so please review and I hope you guys keep reading when you can… :-)**

**Thanks,**

**Sanguin19**


	2. Game Change

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING other than my OC**

**Chapter One**

**Game Change**

**1st LT. Kate 'Archangel' Allen**

**US Army Rangers**

**Fort Benning, Georgia, US **

**Day 0**

**9:30am**

**_Previously in Modern Warfare: Vengeance…_**

**_"Come in" the gruff voice called from inside the room, Kate took a deep breath to calm her nerves…_**

**_"Here we go…"_**

She took a second to straighten her uniform out before she reached out for the door handle and entered the room; she was quite surprised to see the presence of three other men in the room as well as Colonel Sinclair, she knew that one of them was Lieutenant General Shepherd but as far as the other two she had absolutely no idea who they were and why they were currently there, one of the guys was around 6ft2 and pretty muscle-bound with a jet-black mohawk, fashionable stubble and piercing blue eyes while the other guy was a few inches shorter at around 5ft9 and had a little muscle with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"You asked to see me, Sir?" she said to the Colonel as she approached the desk before she saluted both him and Shepherd.

"Actually, I did" Shepherd's gravel-like voice spoke up before there was a slight pause "Lt. Allen, please allow me to introduce Captain John MacTavish…" the guy with the mohawk stepped forward first and offered his hand to shake.

"Lieutenant" he greeted her with a slight smile as she shook his hand.

"Captain" she nodded with a small smile.

"…And Sergeant Gary Sanderson…" Shepherd continued to introduce the younger guy who also offered his hand to shake which Kate accepted before she looked at Shepherd.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" she requested

"Granted" he replied

"Why exactly am I here, sir?" she asked "I'm supposed to be with my regiment on the way to Afghanistan."

"That brings us to my next point, Lieutenant" Shepherd smirked a little "Tell me, have you ever heard a unit known as Task Force 141?" he asked her as he opened a file on the desk in front of him while he waited for Kate's reply.

"Can't say that I have, Sir" she replied "Who are they?"

"They are a unit of highly-trained soldiers, the best of the best who take on the most dangerous of assignments that not even Delta force of the SEALs will touch…" Shepherd informed her as he flicked through the file without looking up "They are selected from the British SAS, the US Army Rangers and Marine Corps, the Canadian JTF2 and a few more countries…" Shepherd added as he eventually looked up "I bet you are wondering why I'm telling you this?" he assumed as Kate nodded a little confused "We have a spot available on the Task Force and after careful consideration between myself, Captain MacTavish and Colonel Sinclair…we have decided to offer the spot to you, Lieutenant." He informed her with a small smile "What do you say?" he asked her as she stood in awe of the offer, it was tempting but she'd already made her plans…

"It's a hell of an offer if I may be so honest, sir" she began "But I had already made plans to leave the army after this deployment" she watched as the smile fade and get replaced with a look of slight disappointment "I'm sorry" she added feeling a little bad for turning the offer down but she really had to stick to her guns on this one.

"Such a shame" Shepherd sighed "You're a hell of a soldier, Lt. Allen" he said as he began flicking through the file again.

"May I ask why I had been chosen?" she asked curiously "There are plenty of other top soldiers in this regiment, sir" she stated respectfully "Surely one of them would be better suited to the Task Force"

"Because many of them do not have the exemplary service record that you have" General Shepherd replied "14 years of active service, five tours spanning between Iraq and Afghanistan…" he began reading from her file "34 confirmed kills overall, your last and most significant kill was the High Value Target while you provided over watch for Delta in Tora Bora on March 17th 2015" he nodded seeming slightly impressed "Your actions on that operation put a crack in the Taliban's defences and you were awarded the Silver Star shortly after...need I continue?" he asked glancing up at her "you are a natural born marksman but it seems to me your skills are being wasted here in a role that could be filled by a trained Chimp" he told her bluntly before the office door burst open and a flustered soldier ran in "Haven't you heard of knocking, Private Jones?" he barked at the younger guy who remained by the door.

"I-I'm sorry, sir" the soldier stammered after being yelled at by the General "It's PFC. Allen, sir…he's dead" Kate suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine as she turned to look at the soldier who had just said it, at an instant she felt a horrible feeling in her stomach…

"What?" was all she could utter as she glanced back at Shepherd who was looking at the young private with a glare "Sir, is there something I should know?" she asked with a degree of urgency, they couldn't have been talking about her brother, could they? Not Joseph? She watched as the senior officer sighed and looked at her, his facial expression had fallen slightly it didn't look good "It is my brother, isn't it?" she asked him with a tremble in her voice as she tried to hold back the urge to cry in front of the others.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lieutenant" Shepherd sighed confirming her worst fears as she hung her head slightly to hide the tears that had begun welling up.

"What happened?" she asked as she quickly wiped them away and looked at the General "Please I would like to know" she urged as she glanced at the two men, MacTavish and Sanderson they were stood watching quietly.

"Lieutenant, what I'm about to tell you is highly classified and cannot leave this room" Shepherd told her with a sigh he felt as though he'd been packed between a rock and a hard place as Kate looked at him "Task Force 141 had been co-operating with the CIA to bring down and take out the leader of an Ultranationalist terrorist cell, Vladimir Makarov" he explained as he signalled the soldier to enter the office and bring the disc he had in his hand "Three months ago, we needed to send someone in undercover to infiltrate Makarov's 'Inner Circle' faction which is where your brother came into it…" he continued as the soldier placed the disc on the desk "We recruited Joseph to infiltrate Makarov's group and provide Intel so we could mount a tactical strike against them… but it seems maybe our plans didn't go as well as we had predicted…" he sighed as he picked up the disc and held it in his hand "What is this?" he asked the soldier.

"The video footage, sir" the young Private replied now feeling a little like a pariah for bringing the bad news at the worst time possible.

"Alright…" Shepherd sighed as he indicated for the soldier to leave; he looked at the disc for a few seconds.

"By video footage, did he mean of my brother's mission?" Kate asked as she glanced at the disc.

"Yes, Lieutenant" Shepherd replied as he looked at her.

"I want to see what happened" she told him simply "If I may?" Shepherd looked at her a little sceptically for a moment "Please?" she asked with an almost pleading expression on her face.

"I should refuse" he told her straight with a stern tone "But the given situation hasn't exactly left us with much of an option" he sighed as he handed the disc to MacTavish who walked over to the television in the corner and slotted the disc into the DVD player below the screen, he looked back at Shepherd awaiting further instruction "Play it" he told the Captain as he walked over to the TV followed closely by Sanderson and Kate.

Kate watched as MacTavish switched the TV on to show the static-filled screen that crackled briefly before he pressed the 'Play' button, she felt an unsettled feeling knowing that whatever this video footage held was going to stay in her mind forever, especially if it showed her brother's death.

The screen jumped to life and showed the black and white toned footage of a busy airport terminal, filled with countless men, women and children waiting for their departure or waiting to greet loved ones in the arrivals…

"Zakhaev International Airport, an hour ago" Shepherd sighed as they all kept watching the screen, after a few seconds the elevator doors to the left of the crowd slowly opened and showed five armed men as they stepped out with an assortment of firearms ranging from M4a1 assault rifles to an M240 machine gun "Your brother" Shepherd pointed to a young guy third in from the right, he didn't look the same as she'd last seen him as his dark brown hair had since been dyed to a lighter colour and turned into a buzz cut "Makarov" Shepherd pointed to an older dark-haired guy stood on her brother's right armed with a M4a1, she watched at this 'Makarov' guy gave a nod to his men which was obviously a sign of some kind…

Suddenly all five raised their firearms and opened up on the crowd killing at least two thirds before anyone could get a grasp of the situation; those who managed to run from the falling victims were unable to outrun the bullets heading for their backs.

"Dear god" she uttered in horror as yet more tears cascaded down her cheeks while she watched the carnage unfold on the screen, for a moment she tried telling herself that it wasn't real and that this was all just a nightmare, a sick and twisted nightmare "That's not Joe, he wouldn't do that" she told them refusing to believe that her brother was partaking in the slaughter of all those innocent people.

"I'm afraid it is" Shepherd told her with a regretful tone "He…he was ordered to do whatever was necessary to maintain his cover" he told her "Even if that included…" he was explaining but she cut him off.

"Killing civilians?" she asked angrily "This is bullshit…" Shepherd's brow furrowed a little at her minor outburst as MacTavish and Sanderson decided to stay out of this one "What sick fuck would do that?!" she had taken her eyes of the screen not wanting to see more innocents getting slotted by Makarov and his lackeys.

"Lieutenant, please remember who you are talking to" Shepherd told her in a gruff tone "I know you are upset, but there was no need to talk like that" he added as he watched her calm a little and get a grip of her emotions before they got even further out of hand.

"Sorry, sir" she sighed reluctantly as she turned her attention back to the screen where only her brother, Makarov and another guy had made it to the rear loading bay of the airport where an ambulance was waiting there for them, as they slowly approached it the doors opened and another guy who was dressed similar to the other three helped Makarov into the back of the vehicle, Makarov then helped the other guy into the ambulance while PFC Allen stood watch before it was his turn "Don't do it" she uttered as she could almost see what was going to happen but all she could do was watch as Makarov offered her brother a hand up into the vehicle, she watched a he took Makarov's hand which coincidentally blocked him from bringing his M4a1 up if he needed it, she saw Makarov pull his handgun and press it to her brothers head before pulling the trigger and blowing his brain out over the concrete floor "Shit" she sighed tearfully as she looked away from the screen.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lieutenant" MacTavish was the first to say to her after the footage had ironically been paused on the image of her brother lying dead on the concrete floor of the loading bay while blood and brain-matter had pooled around his head from the fist-sized exit wound in the back of his skull "We'll get the bastard for all his crimes" he told her.

"Not without me, you're not" Kate eventually said in an almost cold and emotionless tone after the brief but uneasy silence "General, is the offer still on the table?" she asked, all her hopes of an early retirement had just been smashed into a million pieces because all she wanted now was revenge.

"It is" Shepherd replied "Why the change of heart?" he asked

"I want to help bring Makarov down" She answered truthfully "I owe it to my brother…and the families of the victims" she added although they all knew it was mainly for her brother, she watched as Shepherd though about her answer especially after the events of the previous few minutes.

"Lieutenant…" he began before he left a couple of seconds gap "Don't make me regret my decision" he told her as he offered his hand for her to shake as he dug around in his left pocked and pulled something out, once he'd handed it to her she realized it was a small circular patch with a blue trim around a skull standing on the handle of a knife pointed downwards with wings either side surrounded by blue laurel leaves "Welcome to the 141" Shepherd told her an evident look of relief crossed her expression.

"Thank you, sir" she replied as she stood to attention and saluted the General who nodded and saluted back.

"As I said, Lt. Allen" he told her "Don't make me regret my decision" he warned her.

"I promise you won't, sir"

**A/N: So here's my latest chapter of this new fic, I hope you guys don't find too many faults as I've been writing this for weeks thanks to my confidence being at a low point, Anyhow I'm not rewriting this chapter if people do find faults because it's taken me long enough and I've always had difficulty with this point on my other one too so tell me what you guys think and the next chapter should be up soon and be much better…**

**Thanks, **

**Sanguin19 **


End file.
